Keeper of the Crimson Path
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: It was tiresome to be in that place. I know that they will send after me and I want them to. I am going to cleave them one by one when they get near. But the world that I escaped to is something different. For right now, I will leave my mark in AT world.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeper of the Crimson Path**

The Obsidian Blade

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Air Gear. I am not rich enough to actually do that. If I was, then I would not be on this site at all. Before I start this, Naruto is sixteen and is a sophomore. I am not really sure how the Japanese school system works so is someone could send me how it works, that will be great.

Chapter One- The beginning of a new start

Naruto watched the people come and go through his shielded eyes. He had changed his appearance since he was twelve. Instead of the orange jacket with a red swirl on the back, he took up a black jacket with white flees lining and a silver fox head with blue slanted eyes on the back. Instead of the orange pants, he now wore baggy dark blue jeans that faded at the thighs and had many pockets for hidden weapons and a tear on his right thigh. Instead of the normal sandals that were a custom in fire country, he now wore a set of black sneakers with dark orange pin striping. His spiky blonde hair grew slightly, giving him more of a feral look. Around his neck sparkled a lone jewel on a thin string. Over his eyes was a pair of red sunglasses that reflected the sun's rays as they beamed upon him. He was crouched down on top of a high building, watching everyone move from one place to another. He even caught a few people on something that they called Air Treks or just ATs for short.

The things were interesting to the blonde. The design was not as simple as he believed. At first, he thought that they were just inline skates with motors attached. But he was dead wrong. That was the basic principle to them but they were highly customizable and there was so much that you can do with them. It was amazing what some of the people did to them. A few of them can even go faster than the average ninja. But that was only a few people and the riders usually got something similar to over rev as they called it. What it does is that time seems to slow around you but it is really just a trick of the eyes. He heard of someone using that kind of technique, making it seem that he controls time. Yes, they were very interesting indeed.

As he watched the people jump from building to building using ATs, he began think about Konoha. He barely missed the place. The people there were all against him. And the people that were not against him died in combat. He left Konoha, knowing that it was no longer a place that he should protect. He was now labeled an S rank Nuke Nin. He knew that sooner or later they would find him here. And the scary thing is, he knew who they were going to send at him.

He sighed, remembering what he learned in the elemental nations for three years. He learned many things. One was to be a lot calmer than he was when he was twelve. He also left his crush for Sakura behind as well, finally realizing that she would never like him in the sense he did. He was also no longer a midget compared to everyone else. He was now about five eight, five nine. It was average height for someone of the age of sixteen, his age. He also learned a lot of water and ice techniques as well. But his greatest achievement in learning was his kenjutsu. It was amazing what he could do. It was a style that mainly used large swords. When he was traveling around the elemental nations, he picked up something called Nightmare's Touch. While one side of the sword it seemed like one but the other side was more like an axe. Below the 'axe' head was a jagged edge was as the bottom side of it. Near the top, right beside the axe head was some sort of silver cross. The blade was pitch black with some sort demonic feel to it and the edges were a copper color, adding to the demonic effect. The hilt was wrapped in some sort of weird yellow cloth that spiraled into the metal. It was a little taller than him, making it seem like he could not even swing it let alone use it properly. But they were usually wrong as he could swing it like a pocket knife easy. Of course he sealed the thing away along with most of his weapons as he did not like the idea of having them confiscated.

He sighed as he raised himself. He heard about a housing offer and he needed a place to stay. He did not expect, nor did he want to; stay on the streets for ever. He looked down at the streets below before jumping off and landing on the floor, startling everyone slightly. But it was only slightly as they have seen that before. If only they looked at his feet when he started walking away, they would realize that he was not even wearing ATs at all.

A pair of green eyes at the top of the building he was looked at the blonde wide eyed. He jumped off of a sixty foot tall building and walked away for it as if it were nothing. Her lips then quirked into a smile as she watched him leave off in some sort of directions, probably towards his house. He was definitely worth keeping an eye on. He seemed a lot more interesting than some of the best AT riders ever. She could only imagine what he would be capable of if he was in a set. She would keep an eye on him and help him get into them. There was just this presence about him that made her feel a certain excitement that she could not even begin to fathom. Yes, this was going to be fun. Her wheels skidded along the ground as she sped off towards the blonde. She would need to keep close by him if she were to get him started into ATs.

Naruto walked towards a hotel that he left his stuff at. It would be kind of bad if he walked into the place that was for rent with nothing and appear with all of his stuff without actually showing receipts that he bought them with his own money. Along the way he had to think about the jobs he could do. Till now he was a shop clerk in another town that was not too far away from the place he was at now. It was a small town that did not see too much action. The reason he left is because he could not take a few of the people there. A lot of them like to think that they were better than everyone else so he just up and left. It was also way to boring for the blonde. He needed something to do.

Naruto walked out of the hotel that he stayed at with a backpack strapped to his back. All it had in it were a bunch of clothes. When he left Konoha, he only brought clothes and a few scrolls filled with his most precious things. Most of them were pictures and other mementos that his friends left in his care. He would not let them down in anyway. He would make them all proud of what he really was. His hands reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of silver ear buds, placing them into his ear before pulling out a black and silver Zune with a fox head on the back. The fox head was similar to the one on his back except it was black with red eyes, not silver with blue eyes. He searched through the library before starting to play one of his favorite songs.

His stomach growled slightly, wanting food. He sighed, knowing that he was short on cash. He knew he had to get some food but he only had some much money. He looked around before spotting a restaurant that seemed cheap enough without being overly so. Sure it may have been a fast food restaurant but it would have to do. As he approached the building, he could see the large sign with a red box saying 'Jack-in-the-box'.

Naruto walked into the facility before stepping up to the cash register. They were a few people but only one of them struck out the blonde kitsune. She was about a few years older than him, probably in her early twenties, mid at the latest. He blushed lightly at the sight of the woman. She had long flowing brown hair that went down to her hip like a water fall. Her brown eyes glistened slightly in the light as she ordered her food. She wore a brown sweater and a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her curves tightly.

The blonde shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts he was having of the girl. He should not be having these thoughts of a girl that he barely knew. It just was not right. He walked up behind her, waiting for his chance to order his food. He really needed to get something to eat. His stomach would not shut up unless he got food

The blonde got to order relatively quickly. He was waiting for them to cook up. The only other customer was the woman that was before him. He sighed, wishing something would happen. Right now he was seated a tablet that was near the register so he could get out of the place quickly. He laid his head down on to the table, thinking t hat sleep was better than doing nothing.

A couple of men walked in wearing ski masks. Their hands were covered in black leather gloves. The two wearing mostly black and had brown sacks around their waists, most likely to hold something that they were about to take. In their hands were two pistols, one each. The taller person, most likely the lead started to shout. "Alright!" his voice bellowed out. "This is a robbery. I want all of your valuables on the ground now!" his gun waved around, the barrel being pointed at the few people in the building.

The man's accomplice look around, enjoying the fact that he and his friend managed to pull the thing off. The people were in total fear. It was euphoria to the man. Then his eyes landed on a blonde teen clad in mostly dark colours who had his head resting on the table. The man's face reddened in anger before he walked over to the teen. "Wake up you son of a bitch!" he yelled as he brought down his fist.

Naruto twisted his body slightly, catching the fist before it even got close to his head. His hand started to grip the man's wrist, drawing blood as he broke the skin. Naruto stood up from his seat, still gripping the man's arm before he brought up his free hand and touched a spot on the man's neck with great force, rendering him unconscious.

The lead thief looked at Naruto as he the blonde's shielded eyes landed on him. The teen seemed to have this aura of death that lingered around him. It froze him to the core. There was no way that a human could have that kind of aura. He had to be some kind of monster. There was just no other way around it. Out of fear, he brought up the pistol before shakily pulling the trigger multiple times. All shots missed the blonde completely, shattering the glass behind the blonde.

The blonde reached the man before gripping his throat and lifting him in the air. The blonde sighed as he brought the man close to his face, inspecting the would be thief. He grunted slightly. The man was nothing really. He was no danger at all and his aim was terrible. The Nuke Nin slammed the man on the ground, knocking the air out of the gun. The blonde couched down slightly before slamming his hand on to a spot on the man's neck, rendering him unconscious like his ally.

Rika looked at the blonde with awe. He was able to take down the two masked men with ease, granted that she was about to do that herself. But it was amazing that he did not bother to show off but actually just go for what was quickest. The men were nothing compared to him. He had to be a fighter and good one at that. She smiled slightly, noticing that he was close to Mikan's age. He might be a friend of hers. Then her smile left her, noting that he did not fit the criteria of any of the friends that Mikan had. He had to be new to the town. She blushed slightly as she took in his features. He was not all that bad looking and she could see herself with him if she got to know him. She shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts the teen was out the door and probably gone out of her life. When he came back, she would have to lay on the charm to get him, that she would be sure about. For right now, she had to get out of the place before the cops came.

Naruto walked the streets empty handed. He knew that police would be crawling everywhere around that place and he could not risk being caught. It was bad enough that he took on the robbers but if he was caught, the police would most likely up publicity, something that he did not want big publicity. It would only get the leaf on his ass faster.

"Hey you wait up," the blonde heard from behind him. Naruto sighed as he turned around. He could see the woman from earlier run up to him. The woman reached him before starting to walk with him. "What you did back there was amazing." Naruto blushed under the comment. He never got a compliment like that. Usually all he got were insults like you idiot or demon brat or something of the like.

"It was no big deal," Naruto said. "Anyone with a good memory could tell where to strike. The name's Namikaze Naruto by the way."

Rika smiles slightly before reaching out her hand. "I'm Noyamano Rika." Naruto smiled before taking her hand and shaking it slightly. The duo started to walk down the road slightly before Rika asked another question. "So where are you heading?"

Naruto looked at her with a small smirk adorning his vulpine features. "I have been looking for a place to rent and I found one up town," he said before taking a look upwards, as if looking at the sky. "I am just hoping that the room is affordable."

Rika looked at the blonde. "You said that the room is uptown right?" she asked with some sort of odd hope in her voice. Naruto made a gesture that seemed like it was confirming something. Rika gave a silent whoop of joy. She had even more of a chance to make him hers. Soon, he would be caught in her trap. "The only place with an available room up there is where I live." She smirked slightly at his reaction. She grasped his hand tightly before dragging him off towards her house. "Come on, we'll have the paperwork set up when we get there." Naruto blushed heavily at the contact of the hand. His eyes were on the ground, trying not to watch her boobs jiggle as she ran through the crowd. What could he say, he was a dude, he was supposed to have perverted tendencies.

Rika looked over her shoulder to see him blushing like mad. She smiled at that before giggling softly. He was going to be easier to get a hold of than she thought. Soon he would be hers.

Unknown to them, a certain AT user was watching them with jelousy in her eyes. She knew that she had to get passed the brown haired girl. The question would be how would she do that. She could tell that they would be close faster then she would want them to be. She had to act quickly if she were to make him part of her team and hers. She licked her lips as a plan formulated in her head. This was going to be good.

A/N Okay, no one complain about another one being out. I know I have issues with this but this would most likely be the last one I will post off. This will also double as a comment about the poll being over tomorrow. Unfortunate for the folks who would want this to be apart of it, it will not. This will be a side project that will have very little activity. It will be updated at the end of every month so do not fret about that. And do not complain about the pairings. I know Rika had a romantic relationship with Sora and I do not care about that. This is fanfiction and I can do what ever the hell I want. Hell, I could write that wheelchair boy dies in a pathetic accident revolving around stairs. There will be two other girls whom you, being the readers, will have to guess on and there will be hints. For now, this is The Obsidian Blade signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeper of the Crimson Path**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter two-the rise of the skull

Naruto sighed as he began playing notes on his guitar in the living room. Every so often he would stop to write down some occasional notes. The place that he got was actually pretty cool. The people were funny to watch. Apparently Rika had three younger sisters that were violent to say the least.

The second oldest was Mikan. She was the most violent out of all of them. She was about five foot five and around his age. Hell, Rika made it so they then go to the same school, saying that education can lead to better options in the future. At first Naruto was against that but the thought of losing a place to stay was not something that he liked hanging over his head. Mikan was not busty but curvier and she kept her light pink hair short. And her eyes seemed to be a dark grey.

The third oldest was Ringo. She was about five foot two and was fourteen if he remembered correctly her eyes were a dark blue and hr long brown hair was usually kept up in two pig tails. She was the calmer one. And the funny thing was that she had an obsession with a boy that lived in the house named Minami Itsuki or Ikki for memories sake. The kid was the same age as Ringo and in the same school. He was about five foot six with black spiky hair and brown eyes. The kid reminded him somewhat of a crow. The problem was that he was an idiot. His grades were deplorable and his tests showed the results. His study habits were not good and he only did things that interested him. Besides that, he was a major hothead and very aggregative. He was allowed to live at the house do to a family friend. And the funny thing was that he was constantly in trouble with everyone in the house so it provided a show for Naruto.

The last sister was a little girl named Shiraume or Ume for short. She was ten years old and pretty short. Naruto found her the easiest to get along with besides Rika. She was kind of like him but the blonde was not into making dolls. She generally wore long sleeved clothes as a result of hand me downs. She had sarcastic tendencies and was more of the technical support in the family.

All in all, the place always had something going on. It was actually entertaining to see how much trouble Ikki could get himself in. the funny thing was that the young teen deserved it to. A lot of the things he did were just plain out stupid. But he did have to admit that he did have drive.

The blonde sighed as he looked at the clock. It was seven o' clock and he had to be at work in about an hour. He could not afford to be late at all. If he was late one more time he was sure that he would be fired. The man that he worked for was just so damned strict for his own damned good. Naruto sighed to himself as he raised himself from his seat before walking to his room. Strangely enough; his was right across the hall from the Ringo's room. He also got his own room due to the fact that he is paying a higher rent and all the room was used for was storage. He set down the guitar before grabbing his jacket and walking off, announcing that he was leaving for work.

The ex Konoha shinobi raised his hands to cover his eyes from the setting sun in the west. He always had that problem when he was heading out to work. The place that he worked at was across town westward and when he left the sun was always setting. His hand delved into his jacket pocket before taking out his usual pair of sunglasses and sliding them over his pupil-less eyes. His hands were in his coat pockets as he started to walk, heading towards an ally that he knew was abandoned. This was a faster way of getting to his destination and it gave him more free time to eat and other stuff like that.

His pale eyes looked at the narrow walls before sighing. His legs crouched slightly before he looked backwards. H had to make sure that no one was keeping a close eye on him. He started to feel watched when he came to the city. Everywhere he went, or just about, he could feel eyes on him, watching his movements and trying to decipher something. It was starting to get on his nerves to be honest. His eyes focused upwards before jumping upwards, seeing no one watching him. His feet stuck to the brick walls with ease before he started to run upwards, wind blowing his golden locks as he did so.

It was about five minutes till he had to be there as he entered the door. It was a sports shop called Mamurasaki Sports. The shop was a general sports seller really. It had the basic equipment to get you started on what you could do and shit like that. They even sold basic ATs and the basic parts for it. The fact that they were positioned right in front of the cash register so he often had to see them often.

It was not that he did not want to have a pair. No, he wanted a set. It was the fact that he could not afford them at all. The job that he had paid for rent and he put money aside for other things in case of an emergency. Half of the money went to rent about three eights went to emergency funds. The other eighth went to his ATs fund as he would like to call it. He had delved into it for a deck of cards to play poker with. And he had found a bunch of idiots that he could play but he had yet to play them as he had no time recently.

Naruto walked to the counter before pulling out the standard jacket that they required all personnel to wear. It was a white jacket that had no zipper on it, just the store's logo. On the back of the neck was a hood. The owner gave it to him as Naruto liked it but the blonde rarely ever brought it home as it would get stained. His regular black jacket was hung in the back.

Then his eyes landed on a girl that wore a large military styled green hat as she walked in. the clothes that she wore were rather skimpy really. She wore a large long sleeved shirt that looked like a modified school girl outfit. The collar of it was green with white pin striping on it. The shirt barely passed as legal dress wear, just barely covering some vital parts. Under it she wore a pair of slick green short shorts that never made it passed mid thigh. She also wore a pair of ATs that looked more like sleek green boots. She was moving slowly across the store. Around her shoulder was a duffle bag containing some of her personal stuff. Her large green eyes were locked onto the blonde as she maneuvered to the back of the store. The teen had long pink hair that moved slowly as she rolled across the floor. She seemed around his age. The generous curves and ample C-cup breasts gave it away.

The girl's name was Simca if his memory served right. The girl was his coworker in the place. She was a pretty hot girl; even he had to admit that one. She was also a shameless flirt. Or that was directed towards him at least. Any other guys that tried to hit on her she denied them big time. She almost crushed every guy that came her way.

But when it came to him she was completely different. It was almost like she was trying to get him to like her; to love her. It was a funny to think about it but it did not stop him from thinking about it. So what, he found two women highly attractive and fun to be around? Was that a crime or something of the sort?

"Hey Simca," Naruto greeted with the casual wave of the hand like his old sensei used to do.

The pink haired teen smiled brightly at him before hugging him, making sure that his face was smashed against her breasts "High Foxy-kun!" she said with enthusiasm. Naruto's body flailed around wildly as he could not breathe. The blood rushed to his face, reddening it with a quickness.

Naruto broth deeply as Simca walked into the back to change into work clothes as what she wore would actually cause more problems than anything else. He had no idea what he felt for Simca but it felt like the same he felt with Rika. It was just the same god damned warm feeling that he got when he was around the two. He could not even hope to explain what he felt for the two girls.

Speaking of Rika, things were going great with their friendship. The two of them got along great and never really fought. Of course the blonde demon container never really fought with most of the occupants besides Ikki but that was normally playing around. The funny thing is that he got along better with Rika. He could not tell why but he guessed that it was just that way.

Naruto sighed as he watched Simca come from out of the back wearing an apron with the shop logo printed on it and a pair of blue skinny jeans. Her hat was discarded into her duffle bag as well as tucked her shirt into her pants. She looked at Naruto with a warm smile before speaking up.

"Why don't you get into ATs?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with something that hinted more than just a mere question. "I mean you seem like the type that would get into them. If money is the problem then I would gladly lend you a hand."

Naruto looked at her with a strange look from behind his shades before chuckling slightly and pulling out a book and starting to read it. "It is more than that Simca," the pale eyed blonde spoke out. "I want it to be something more than the basics that we sell here. I want it to be my own and parts that I chose. I do not want any starter bullshit."

The pink haired girl was about to say something before she was slapped on the ass by a really tall guy. The man seemed like a dick if Naruto could tell anything. He was bald, having no hair at all and seemed slightly cocky. A large purple skull was tattooed to his forehead while he seemed to have a set of ATs on as well as a purple trench coat with a white cross. Under his left arm was a white helmet with black eye sockets and a set of horizontal red eyes, resembling something like a cartoonish skull.

"So what are you doing after work little lady?" he asked with lust twinkling in his eyes.

Simca smiled at him before turning away and walking to the back to unpack some stuff. "Not you," she said in a chirp.

But the skull man would not have any of it. His hand reached out to grip her wrist before it was caught by Naruto. The blonde's shielded eyes focused on the man with an angry stare. The blonde container's killing intent seemed to skyrocket out of control. "The lady said no," Naruto said, venom leaking into every one of his words. "So I would suggest that you leave before I make you leave before I make you leave."

The bald man looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes before ripping his arm out of the blondes grip. "Stay out of this!" the man bellowed. "This is between me and her!" The man raised his foist to hit Naruto, trying to get the blonde in the face.

Naruto sighed as he raised his hand and blocked the blow with two fingers held sturdy. The two fingers were soon replaced by a whole hand before the ex Konoha shinobi started to actually clutch down on the hand. "You know that attacking the employees is not the wisest of decisions that you can make right?" his arm quickly tugged on the man's arm before flinging the Skull guy out. "IF you got nothing to buy then do not bother coming. This is not a library."

Magaki looked at the blonde with anger in his eyes. The idiot had nothing to do with his business and yet the blonde idiot kept on trying to get in his way of gaining a prize? Oh, there would be consequences to the actions that have been committed today. The man's right arm, the arm that he tried to hit Naruto with, slammed down to hoist him up. Pain shot through the arm as if it was broken on many different angles.

The bald ma's eyes traveled down to is arm before inspecting it. There were no broken bones at all. The arm just hurt. It was as if a parasite had seeped its way into the arm and started to wreck the nerves. The man looked at Naruto as the blonde looked back through his shielded eyes, light reflecting off of the shades. "This is not over kid!" Magaki yelled as he rolled away.

Naruto sighed as he watched the coward skate away from the scene. The day would only get better and better from then on. Before he could walk back to the counter, Simca rushed in and gave him a big hug, mashing her breasts against his back. "My hero," she said in a purr before kissing his cheek and rushing off again, grinning at her deeds. Soon enough the blonde would be hers.

Naruto blushed heavily at the kiss before shaking his head, trying to get rid of the nasty thoughts. He could not be thinking that way at all. She was his coworker damn it and if they had any relationship they would both get the boot. That was not something he needed. He actually wanted to keep his job as it did pay off rent fairly easily.

The day went and passed before ten thirty passed around. The day was eventful for the most part. A lot of idiots came in with complaints about broken parts. The problem was that they were smashed and Naruto remembered them from the three days before. When he sold them the parts, they were neat and fixed. He knew that none of the parts were defected. Yet a few people came in with complaints saying that the part was smashed. The person lost the fight though as the owner came in with a recording.

Naruto was now walking down the streets. He knew that he was being watched but it did not feel the same. It did not have the same curious intent that it normally had. The feeling was more malicious and ill willed. And the fact that he could point out who was following him made him take the low roads as well. He did not want the idiots to see what he could do and blab about it to everyone else.

When Naruto reached the waterfront he stopped, looking over the place, looking at every spot that his pursuers could hide. There were many places to be honest. There were houses over on the top of the levy, trees and then there was the water itself which he highly doubted. But he knew that everyone was there. "Alright boys!" Naruto yelled out, taking off his jacket and placing it on the floor. "Come on out and fight!"

The people came out one by one. All of them were wearing the same thing, black pants, a closed purple trench coat, a set of ATs and a helmet much like the skull man's from earlier. Naruto mentally growled at the people before raising his hands in a steady taijutsu stance, the Juuken Ryuu.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. He knew that something like this would happen. The man was a team leader and he knew that he would send people after him. But he also knew that the leader would not be there himself. He knew that the leader was a coward. It was just a given by the way the man carried himself around.

"What do you freaks want," Naruto growled out, knowing that blood was going to be spilt today. And the sad part was that his hands were going to be stained with the crimson liquid that gave life. He just hoped that curious set of eyes that were always on him was not watching right now.

"We are here for your head kid," one of the AT riders said. A few of the team members brandished a black cross with several spikes on the ends of it while others had chains and other blunt objects. Naruto could count ten of the thugs in total, each one brandishing some sort of weapon.

"It's your funeral boys," the blonde Jinchurki said with the slight shrug of the shoulders before looking at the group. His eyes closed completely in a calm manner before he started to focus chakra to his eyes, sealing his attackers' fates.

The one that spoke first attacked from behind. Naruto's eyes snapped open before he quickly spun around and jabbed his finger on the poor AT rider's heart, knocking the man. The blonde kitsune then ducked under a cross like weapon before clenching his fist, changing his stance slightly to resemble that of the Goken Ryuu. His fist slammed into the attacker's gut, knocking him up slightly. Naruto then started to unleash a volley of attacks at the man before killing him from mental trauma.

The team stared at the blonde with shock and awe. There was no way that a person like the scrawny teen could do anything like what he had just done. He killed one with just his fists and knocked out another with just a single jab of the fingers in the right place. Scratch that only a teen doing it. No one should be able to do that. The blows that the blonde delivered to the guy he killed were bone crushing. Blood leaked from the spots that Naruto landed blows and bones stuck out.

The man that got jabbed in the chest with a finger stood up to a crouched position before dropping to his hands and knees. The man opened the face mask of the skull like helmet before coughing out blood. The liquid splattered against the ground with a small splat. His eyes were wide at the sight. The blonde did major damage to him. There was no way that a kid could do that to him. There was just no fucking way. The kid was just that, a kid. And yet he made the man spit out blood.

"Everyone!" the man that spat out blood shouted, fixing his skull helmet back to its original state. "Attack on my count!"

Naruto sighed as he watched the entire skull like men tense in a ready attack. He knew that they did not stand a ghost of a chance at him. They were all going to die. Each and every last one of them was going to die and they did not know it. The blonde's body slowly slid into a battle ready Juuken Ryu stance, his eyes closing to remain calm.

"THREE!!!" Naruto's muscles slowly relaxed. "TWO!!!" The blonde ninja broth in before exhaling, calming his nerves down. "ONE, ATTACK!!!"

Naruto's body started to snap around, violet chakra whipping around him in a spherical pattern. **"****Hakkeshou Kaiten!" **His body spun around, his arms out more, pushing chakra out into a sphere, repelling his attackers into the wall. A perfectly round crater formed below him as the chakra pushed outwards.

Naruto sighed as he landed on his feet, trying to get the place around him to stop spinning in his mind. That was the problem with the **Hakkeshou Kaiten**; it took a toll on his mind, making him dizzy. He numbed down the effect of it but the thing still made him slightly dizzy for a short but it still made him dizzy.

Three of the Skull Saders landed on their feet. Their weapons were in their hands. They looked at the blonde as he seemed to try to regain balance. The men had evil grins under their helmets before the sped off to Naruto, the intent to kill him leaking off of their bones.

Naruto's eyes widened before he tilted to the left, dodging the black spiked cross like weapon. The top spike of the thing scratched against his cheek slightly. The blonde's leg lifted before hitting the next one that was coming in the chest. Naruto could feel the bones collapse due to the force of the kick. The next person that was coming had a chain in his hands, twirling it with speed.

The chain lashed out at Naruto, making its path to the blonde's head. Naruto's head cocked to the side before he caught the chain. His body spun slightly, causing the man to spin as well before the blonde pulled back on the chain. The AT rider was pulled as well, not expecting death to come his way.

Blood leaked from Naruto's hand as he pulled it back from the cracked skull mask of the dead man. Naruto could see the person with the cross coming at him again. A single kunai dropped from his right sleeve before spinning around and throwing it at the person. The kunai made its mark, impaling the man in the jugular.

The man dropped like a fly. The team that was sent to kill Naruto looked at the bodies shocked. There was no way on earth that they could kill him. So they did the only thing logical to them. They ran away. They ran because they knew that it would be impossible to kill the blonde. It was just suicide to go after the blonde.

Naruto sighed as he deactivated the Byakugan. The men were cowards. And the sad fact was that they would die one way or another. He just knew that it would happen one way or another. He looked around the area before sighing, he could not stay long ads police would be everywhere. His body looked around before sighing. There was only one way he could leave faster then the cops could arrive and that was run at his fastest level. Before anyone could bat an eyelash, he was gone with out a trace.

Simca watched the destruction with a curious gaze. It was amazing what the blonde could do. Ever since she saw him on top of the building she knew that he was something special. But this was beyond what she could comprehend. Her lips quirked into a smile as her thoughts lightened up. She had to get her Foxy-kun onto her team one way or another. He was going to be hers and she would do everything that she had ever dreamed about to him.

A/N I know that this is a day late and I am sorry about that. It was just that I had other things on my mind but at it is only a little late then never there. So what do you think about Naruto having the Byakugan. I personally think that it is an advantage over the rest. And I do have a question, should Naruto join Ikki's team or Simca's team. If he joins Simca's then it is easier to pair them off. If he joins Ikki's then I am going to have to think more on how to pair them off in the future. There is one more person that you are going to have to guess on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keeper of the Crimson Path**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter three-the fox and the swallow

_Pain is all that Naruto felt as he looked around at the corpses. He was clad in his modified ANBU armor. But there were so many cuts along his body that it hurt him. The slices along his skin ran deep, leaving the thick crimson liquid to leak out of the clean slice, making the clotting even harder to happen, even with his healing factor. His torso piece was made of red and black steel plates instead of the usual lavender hardened leather. His pants seemed to be made of reinforced denim, opting to tuck in the bottoms of the pants into his boots. His boots were steel toed with the shin guards popping out of them like plates. His fingerless gloves had spiked knuckles and seemed more like gauntlets, reaching up to the elbows with a studded ring around it and plates sticking out of them to protect his for arm. His mask was black with gold linings, looking more like a fox._

_Nightmare's Touch was forced into the ground, acting as his support as he leaned onto it. In front of him was a man with the same tired expression as the blonde had. He was wearing something with more clothe then Naruto had. The person was also around the same age as the blonde, having black hair and pale skin with coal black eyes. At the back of his hip was a sheathed katana._

_Both of them stood upon a statue. The black haired teen stood upon the statue of Uchiha Mandara, the founder of the Uchiha clan and Naruto stood upon the statue of Senju Hashirama, the Ichidaime Hokage. A large water fall fell between the two statues, forming the river that was below them. The place they were in was called The Valley of the End._

_"You are not leaving Namikaze," the black haired teen spat out as he unsheathed his blade, poised for strike._

_Naruto spat out blood before readying Nightmare's Touch in a battle ready position. His sapphire eyes narrowed at the teen before his chakra started to whirl around him. This battle needed to end now. "You know that you will not be able to succeed right Sasuke," he growled out._

_Sasuke growled at the blonde before black markings in the shape of tomes started top spread across his body, starting from the base of the chakra seemed to turn purple as his eyes flashed between the sharingan and the normal black._

_Naruto's eyes narrowed as he focused his chakra through his blade. Tow ghost like images of the crosses on his blade started to form above them before solidifying into pure energy. **"Cross Shuriken!"** he shouted as he swung his blade, sending the ghost images at Sasuke._

Naruto groaned as he awoke in the morning, slamming his fist down on the snooze button. He hated waking up in the mornings. It was the fact that he never really got enough sleep. He also hated the fact that he still had to go to school in the morning before returning home for about a few hours and doing some homework before going to work and hopefully not mess around with any idiots that thought they can mug him for some extra cash.

Then the memories of last night coursed through his mind, circling around like a storm. He had killed last night. He had stained his hand with blood once again. But the worst part of it was that he left some of them alive. He left them alive and he could be exposed to early for everything to be set in motion. Sure, he wanted them to find him eventually but not at the moment. If they found him when he had nothing prepared then he would be destroyed. He was going to have to search out the Skull Saders and kill all of them before things got out of hand.

His body stretched as he got up and walked over to the dresser. He had to get ready for school before Rika and Mikan come into his room and beat him awake. It had happened on more than one occasion as he liked to sleep in. His clothes were normal really, a blue suit that the school demanded everyone to wear with a white shirt under it. He hated dress codes with a passion. Back when he was in the ninja academy, they had nothing like this as it was not practical.

His body lazily walked downstairs, his hand over his mouth as he yawned and his bag on shoulder. He could smell food coming in from the kitchen with ease. He sighed before he entered, pausing to put on his sunglasses over his pale eyes. They did not need to know what he was yet but in time he knew that they were going to be told. He just hoped that it was by him.

Mikan sat at the table eating her breakfast. She was hoping that she got to wake up Naruto. That was the only time that she was able to beat him up. Any other time was just impossible as he was able to dodge everything that she threw at him. But when she heard him step inside the room that dream was crushed. They left later then Ringo and Ikki due to the fact that they started later then the two. But they did get out later as well.

Mikan looked at Rika with a sly smirk. She knew that the brown haired woman like Naruto a lot. And the pink haired girl thought that was a good thing. The blonde was strong, agile, and actually fun to be around. Sure, no one had seen his eyes but that did not matter to anyone. After all, the number one part of a good guy was the attitude.

The problem was on both parties really. Neither one of the two thought that the other would like the other like they did. She could see that in their eyes and how they acted around each other. It was just so damn infuriating to see that they did not even attempt to try and get the other to date them. So that was why she, Ume, and Ringo were going to set them up.

She was brought out of her thought by Naruto getting up and walking to the front of the house. "You do realize that if you don't hurry up you will be late right?" She cursed as she started to walk out the door, making Naruto smile in content at the fact that he was able to make her mad.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled as she raced after Naruto, trying to catch up with the blonde.

School had come and went as well as doing his homework. Right now he was at Mamurasaki Sports, trying to get everything in stock and ready for inventory. As usual, Simca was bugging him on why he did not have a pair of ATs like a lot of other people. He kept on telling her that it was a money issue but she started to take up a new initiative. "You, know, I can always give them to you?" she said offhandedly, smirking as he watched him look at her.

"What's the catch," Naruto asked, returning to do inventory check. He knew that a lot of things like this have some kind of catch and he wanted to know what.

"Oh, it's simple really." She said, turning her back to him so he could not see her shit eating grin. "You just have to out run me and my team." Naruto looked at her odd before voicing out his opinion on not knowing how to use a set of ATs. "Oh, don't worry; you have a week to learn how to ride. Just don't over do things learning and don't lose focus. It hurts when you fall down from the sky."

Naruto looked at her odd as he watched her motion for him to follow her. "Uhm, we still got thirty minutes and you can buy parts here," the blonde stated while pointing to the floor of the shop.

Simca smiled while shaking her head, heading towards the back to get her stuff and to put up her apron. "Don't worry, we can close up shop for thirty minutes less and besides, you don't want to use basic parts for using ATs. Sure, they are good starters but what you want is to start from the get go." The pink haired teen turned on her heals, showing him her large green eyes that threatened to tear up at the negative comment that he had prepared. "You want to fly with me don't you?"

Naruto blushed slightly at the question. So many things went through his head at that moment. He shook his head at one particular thought; the thought of her ever liking him. That was absurd. No one would ever like him… would they?

The blonde sighed as he followed her into the back and picked up his jacket before rushing out of the store, putting up the closed sign so no one would go in. Naruto was happy that he got his jacket back as he forgot it at the crimes scene that the cops were currently investigating. It just appeared on the doorstep, telling him that someone other than the Skull Saders witnessed his battle with them.

Simca smiled as she walked down the streets of the city. She had Naruto walking with her, something that was going according to plan. If he lost the bet, he would be all hers for the taking. He was going to be a new king. She was not sure what king but she was damned sure that she would be the one to support him in his rise. All she needed to do was for him to come out of his shell.

She smirked as she brought up something that she thought as interesting. "You know, they found several members of the Skull Saders dead from blunt force trauma," she spoke out, gaining Naruto's attention. "Heard it on the news this morning. They said that it happened late last night, around ten, around the street that you walk."

Naruto sighed as thoughts of what happened last night rushed into his head. The police were starting to get involved. He had to kill all of the Skull Saders before he was sent to prison for man slaughter on the first degree. It would be a bitch to get out as he did not want to attract too much attention as of yet.

"Yeah, that is usually," Naruto spoke out, trying to remain calm. "But I managed to get a ride home." He was technically not lieing as he had a clone exit and lock up the shop five minutes after he left so suspicion on him would cease to exist. He had a feeling that the skull man from last night would want revenge and he guessed right.

"Really now," Simca said, knowing full well that he was the one that caused the deaths. She was amazed at his fighting and could only imagine how good he can become if he was with her. She would take pride in the fact that she made him the AT rider that he was going to become.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He could hear non belief in her voice as she spoke to him. He could tell that she either knew something or jus did not believe him and his alibi. With his luck, she probably was the one watching him all the time, something that could be counted as a blessing or a curse, depending on the way you look at it.

The two made it to the railroad tracks in short time. The place looked more like a construction in the blonde container's mind. There were many cranes and steal garters everywhere with debris lining the floor.

But along the actual tracks themselves looked to be a large cart powered by a bike. The neon sign that glowed brightly on top of it read "Glam Slum". He could see light pouring out of the cart like it was water. He turned to Simca as she walked in front of him. The blonde shrugged at the movement, deciding to follow her.

Simca walked up to the AT shop with a smile on her face. She knew the people inside would not deny the parts that Naruto needed if she was there. She looked at the large woman that handled the parts with a smirk. "I need a good set of ATs that I can dissect and some parts that modify speed and balance as well as ball wheels. Wait; make that two sets of ATs that can be dissected."

The large Russian woman that sat at the counter looked at Naruto before looking at Simca with a questioning look. "Are these parts for him?" she asked, gaining a nod from the pink haired teen. The woman sighed. "Don't you think that these parts are a little advanced for him? He has never flew has he?"

Naruto glared at the woman, not liking her in any way at all. "Look here lady!" Naruto yelled out. "You have no right to judge a person like that! So what if I have never rode before?! That does not give you any right to judge!"

"Listen kid," the counter woman said as she raised herself out of the cart. "Let's make a deal. If you can learn how to properly learn how to use both ATs then I will take everything back and I will give you some spare parts that might help. But if you lose said bet, then you have to give up your wings forever and help me around the shop. Does that sound like a deal?"

Naruto glared at the large woman in front of him. The woman was making a bet with him. That was not the wisest of things to do, especially someone with his kind of luck. Naruto gripped the hand extended in front of him before shaking it, looking the woman in the face. "Sure, I'll take up that bet," he responded.

Simca sighed as she watched what had corresponded between the owner and her Foxy-kun. Now the pressure for him to learn was on. He had to master the basics in a week. If he did not then there was little hope of him getting his wings at all. Now she had to just pray that he would get everything down quickly.

Naruto sighed as he entered the house an hour after he was supposed he be home. Usually, Rika would be up doing some last minute things. But the problem was that last time he was about an hour late the lights were off and Rika was on the couch waiting to scold him, something that he got tenfold for making her worry. The problem was that the lights were out.

The blonde turned his head around the corner to see if Rika was on the couch. She was but she was asleep, something that made her look hot in Naruto's eyes. he could not make out why but she just did. He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. What was he thinking; the woman was a few years older then him and was most likely seeing someone. Add the fact that she was his land lord then there are some complications.

Naruto snuck past her, hoping not to wake her up. As he walked by her, images of him, Rika, Simca, and another girl with black hair with strange tattoos together in a large house on a couch snuggled up close to one another just enjoying the company of one another. The blonde shook his head, trying to get that image out of his head. He did not know why he got that image in his head or were the premonitions to the future. He did not know which as the girl with black hair was so he guessed that it was just his fantasies preying on him again.

As soon as the blonde stepped foot on the other side of the door he heard a bone chilling voice. "Don't think you are off the hook Naruto-kun," Rika said, scaring the shit out of him. "I will speak to you tomorrow about being late and where you got the ATs when you could barely pay for rent in the morning."

Naruto groaned as he walked into his room, not liking the chill in the woman's voice. He knew that he was going to get reamed from what he just pulled off. And he could tell that there was going to be chaos.

The blonde looked at the parts in front of him. Simca was looking over his shoulder with a helpful gaze, occasionally pressing her chest against his back, giving him a feel of what could be his. He shook his head, remembering the events that corresponded in the morning. Rika was pissed at the blonde, saying that if was ever late again, he was not allowed to leave for a whole month unless she was with him the whole time. he also got a few new bruises to add to his body.

Right now, Naruto was playing hooky from school. Well, he wasn't really as he had a shadow clone posing as him. Simca was the one who played hooky. The pink haired Storm Rider had told him to meet her at her place. He did not know why at her place but he went there either way, wanting to learn how to use ATs quickly.

He shook his head, trying to focus on the parts in front of him. He turned his attention to Simca as she looked at him with a smile. "Uhm, Simca-chan, why did you get two ATs?" Naruto asked, not noticing the suffix at the end of the pink haired teen's name. At first he had thought that it was for her but after she brought him over, she had told him that they were both for him.

"Variety Foxy-kun," she responded. "What you want to do is to use two types of ATs with different abilities on them. Even the speeds that you use are going to be different on them. The reason is that you might want to use a set that would offset the other rider, kinda like an alter ego but you are still you. Now come on hun, I will help you with assembling this."

Naruto nodded to her as he listened to the instructions that she gave him. ATs were simple really, focusing around three major components. There were the Wheel Motor, the Air Cushion System and the Power Injection System. Of course, there were other parts that went into the making of the components but it was really easy to figure out what goes where.

Naruto sighed as they finished up the second AT set. He had two that were now up and running. One was built for speed. The acceleration on the thing was so sensitive that a tap could have it going. The cons with it were that turns were never sharp and were always wide as well as delayed and the acceleration was a little too touchy. Both of those things made the set built for speed and not anything really major on the ground. In the air was a different story that he had no idea till he got on the damn thing.

The other set was something that was a lot slower. It was a turning based one with ball like wheels that spun around on a pivoting system. The damn thing could turn on a dime with general ease. The problem was that it was slower then the first model and it could grind but not really well do to the ball shaped wheels.

He looked at Simca with a smile before looking outside, noting that it was almost time for school to end. As he was about to get up, he felt Simca's warm body press up against him and her pair of slender arms wrap around him. "You know it would be easier if you try them out with an experienced person before growing your own wings right Foxy-kun?" she whispered into his ears, making sure that her lips sensually brushed against his outer ear. "After all, we do not need are first winged fox to fall to the earth and crack his skull now do we?"

Naruto blushed at the comment before shaking his head. Things were about to get real interesting real quick. And he knew that some blood was about to be shed after he was finished for the week.

A/N Alright, when I originally had this planned out I did not think that I would cut off here. I thought that it would be a little later but if I cut it off later then there would be no flow. The chapter takes off when Ikki sees Simca grind off the rail and shows Ringo what he watches for the first time. And I am going to follow the manga, not the anime. Just a better reference in my mind. Also why the Glam Slum is called the Glam Slum.

And on another not I am still swinging from Naruto running his own team or joining Simca's. I am leaning towards Simca's as t would be interesting. Oh, and do not be surprised if Naruto replaces Onigiri in the Behemoth arc. There is a reason that you people will know if you are smart enough to figure out why.

Yeah, things will get interesting next chapter as the Skull will die off and Naruto will have to face off against Genesis but it will not be the whole team, just two members. I hope you guys like the future and the little insight of the past. I am going to need help on creating fake teams for battles though so help would be nice and I also take opinions on the pairings. Just no ninja girls thought. Just a no on that one. If you guys want a girl from Air Gear or an OC from a team then I am down with that. So for now, god night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keeper of the Crimson Path**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter four-the fall of the Skull

_Naruto stared out as Sasuke jumped, dodging the cross like shuriken that were hurled at him. The shuriken hit the statue of the founder Uchiha, creating a large plume of smoke. The dark haired teen flew out of the plume, hand like wings ripping out of his shirt. His skin was darkened and a cross like scar formed on the bridge of his nose. The whites of his eyes were now black as he looked at Naruto with determination. His long spiky hair flew behind him like a dingy cape. His right hand was on the hilt of the blade, unsheathing it with great speed._

_Naruto readied Nightmare's Touch, strengthening his footing. His eyes were narrowed as he watched Sasuke close in on him. Then the long awaited clanging of the blades rang out through the sky. The two ninjas pushed against their blades, trying to get the other to submit to their own might and skill._

_Naruto pushed down on his large blade, trying to get Sasuke to buckle down. But Sasuke would not. His legs shifted into stronger position, trying to keep his ground. That was before Naruto pushed Sasuke's weapon away and pushed the dark haired teen off the statue. The blonde panted slightly, looking over the edge of the statue before jumping down head first, forming a sphere of chakra in his left hand while having Nightmare's Touch clutched tightly in his right._

_Sasuke's body flipped onto the water before he stared up at Naruto. His black eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto descend to him, noting the sphere in the blonde's hands. The pale teen's own hands ran through several hand seals, focusing chakra to his hand. Black lightning start to cackle at the wrist as he watched Naruto descend even closer to him, the sphere in the blonde's hand holding itself efficiently_

_The two had flash backs of what happened last time they fought like this. They remembered the blood shed, the way the other fought and what the stood for. This time, it was something on an opposite scale yet at the same time the same scale._

"_**Rasengan!"**_

"_**Chidori!"**_

Naruto shot out of his bed, sweat matting his body. His breathing was ragged as he clutched the blankets. His eyes were wide with shock as his breathing deepened, trying to regain lost air. His pale eyes slowly closed his eyes before running his hands through his wet hair.

'I got to leave the past the past,' the blonde thought to himself as he got out of bed, forgoing to make the bed. His body was clad in just a pair of sweats that hung loosely on his hips and a tight black tank top. His body bore many scars along his arms and probably on his torso. On his left shoulder was the red tattoo of ANBU, sitting there as a permanent reminder of what he was and where he came from.

"Well, no time like the present," he said to himself as he walked over to the dresser, fishing out a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, and a pair of boxers. His body moved sluggishly out the door and down the hall to the bathroom, not really paying much attention to where he was going.

Rika sighed as she went to wake up Naruto. She could not believe the blonde got enough money to get two ATs. The blonde was usually broke as he had to pay for a lot of his own stuff. All he really had for himself was a deck of cards so he could get some cash. Maybe he already did swindle some poor sap out of money. She was lucky to keep her wallet after playing a game of five care draw.

But that was not the point. The point was that Naruto essentially now had wings that he could use to fly. All she could do was worry about him to. There was no way that she could stop him from growing out his wings. The reason is that she was to far from his circle to have an influence on him. All she could do is hope that his wings are real and not made of wax.

But she was not paying much attention to where she was going as she rounded the corner. As she moved, her head collided with someone head first, sending her and the other person on their asses. Her hands rubbed the spot on where her head was hit. She was about to retort as she heard someone speak back in a familiar voice.

"Sorry, guess I was not paying any attention on where I was going," she heard someone speak out. Her eyes traveled in front of her before staring at Naruto. She could see all of the muscles that he had under his tight tank top. And the best part is that she could see his eyes. She saw two scars in a vertical way leading from each end of the eyes sockets on both eyes. She could also see the eyes that he held. There were no pupils nor were there any irises that she could see. It was all milky white.

'Is he blind?' she thought to herself as she looked at his eyes. She shook her head of that thought. There was no way he could be blind. He was able to read signs and other stuff that not even Dare Devil could pull off with out sight.

Naruto looked at her oddly, wondering what she was staring at. That was till he noticed her gaze was on his eyes. In a flash, they quickly closed and he was on his way to the bathroom, hoping that she would not question anything any further.

Rika watched as Naruto walked to the bathroom before hearing the door shut. Her eyes were narrowed. Those eyes were not normal for any human. They were just too awkward and she had to keep an eye on him. Maybe she would figure out more about him. After all, he was mostly a mystery to them so it would do some good for some background checking.

Naruto strode to his room while dressed in his new attire. He looked every where as he grabbed some spare parts and his two ATs before storing them in the duffle bags and walking out the room. As he left, he informed everyone that he was going to out till ten. His eyes were shielded by his sunglasses, not wanting someone to look into his eyes right now.

Simca sat down on a table, her legs dangled just inches off the floor as she waited for her Foxy-kun. She had been helping him get prepared for the week. The blonde teen was a natural at it. He could do the basics like it was an art form. And it was with both ATs. He even had a name for them as well. The one with the round wheels was called Shokaze and the one with the narrow wheels was called Nikaze. Both of them were used differently and suited his personality.

She sighed at the thought of him. The way his body was built, the way he acted around people and the way was just so attracting to her. His thick whiskers sat on his cheeks, making him more like the fox she portrayed him to be. His blonde hair only made him all the more hotter to the pink haired girl. It was almost as if she was in love with him.

She shook her head. She could not be in love with him yet. There was just no way that she was. Sure he was handsome, cute, and kind but that could not mea… Oh Kami, she was in love with him. At first her mind started to panic before she calmed down and licked her lips. She was going to enjoy this every bit she can. He would be hers soon enough.

Her heart raced slightly as she watched the blonde walk in the construction zone in his casual clothes. The pinkette hopped off the table and rolled over to Naruto, staring him in the eyes with her large green orbs. Her face had a small flirtatious smile to it as she rolled behind him quickly, embracing him in a tight hug, her breast were pressed tightly against his back as she nuzzled his cheek. "So, are you ready for the last day of training Foxy-kun?"

Naruto blushed at the contact. She was hugging him very tightly as if he was her lover. His whiskered cheeks warmed up as blood rushed to his face, warming up Simca's cheek slightly as well. He could feel some feeling boil up in his body, something familiar with the feeling he got around Rika when she got in contact with him. Was the hell kind of feeling was it, was it love or was it something greater then love. No, that was impossible. A monster like him could never love.

"Yeah, let me get on Nikaze and we will get started," the ex shinobi said as he shimmied his way out of her grip and walked towards the bench that Simca was at. Said girl wheeled her way to him before sitting down next to him, starting up small talk and trying to get to know him more.

As Naruto tied the last lace, he looked at the older teen with a curious glance. "I have a question, why are you helping me if it would mean compromising your end of the bargain?"

Simca smiled at the blonde tee n warmly, making blush slightly. "Well, I want to see you with wings. Even if I lose the bet, I will not let a shop clerk steal the wings that are rightfully yours." She sighed as she got up, putting up her ever cheerful smile. "Well, we don't got all day." A smirk ran across her lips as she stared up the steel frame of the large building. "What I want you to do is to race up that building and land at the top."

Naruto looked up and started to curse himself for not adding the seals to his wheels and motors. He just had to be lazy and not add them. The blonde sighed as he crouched down slightly before lightly slapping his right leg twice in a row, a habit that he started a while.

His gaze was fastened at the base before he slammed his heels down, sending him blurring out of sight. His wheels connected with the garters before he aloud the traction to take him up. Images of tree climbing for the first time ran through his mind as he sped up the steel garters.

Simca eyes widened as she watched the blonde speed up about halfway through. His center of gravity was off and he was going to loose traction. And at the height that he was at would most likely kill him. Her heels slammed down on the accelerator before disappearing from sight.

Naruto's body slipped from the large steel structure. His eyes were closed behind the shades. He could not do anything or he would risk selling himself out to the people after him to soon. His body was braced for the pain that he was about to feel but the pain never came.

His eyes slowly opened, looking into large green eyes. He could feel the cold steel garter against his back. His eyes closed as he let his head drop down. He could not believe that he almost let himself get killed. He was a ninja damn it!

Simca smiled as she got a look at his eyes. His ruby sunglasses were in her small hands. Then a thought came across her mind. The blonde had no pupils in his eyes. They were just white with a hint of lavender. "Are you blind?"

Naruto looked at her oddly before his eyes widened in realization. His hand went up partway to his face when he looked at what was in her hands. There shined his sunglasses that usually hid his eyes. He was shocked that she would do something like that. Then again, she was kind of different.

"Well, are you," she spoke out in her normal tone of voice, breaking him out of his musing.

Naruto's hands sprung up and gripped his sunglasses. "I am not blind," the blonde said. His hands slipped the glasses onto his face before shaking his head. "My eyes are just really sensitive."

Simca looked at him with a small look of confusion before smirking slightly. "Really now," she said, getting off of him and helping Naruto to his feet. "If that is the case then I guess that I have nothing to worry about. Now let's get down and back to work. We are going to run through this until you get it right with both Nikaze and Shokaze."

And to work they went. The duo kept working at wall riding till the blonde got it down to the standard level that he was going to need. He got the vertical climb down easy. It was the horizontal right that he had trouble with. It was hard to keep his traction and center of gravity. He always fell.

By the time they were done, it was around seven. Simca looked at the blonde with a smile as he prepared for his leave. "Don't forget to be here at four alright?"

Naruto smirked as he put on his shoes. "Yeah, I won't forget Simca-chan." The blonde groaned as he forced his body up and to stretch before walking over to the exit of the construction. He had to get rid of the rest of the Skull Saders. So far the blonde was only able to find some small factions of it but they were nowhere near the top as he found out. They had some organization, he would give them that. But it was not a good one and generally easy to follow as all of them had some sort of leads to some higher ups.

The shop clerk grumbled as he sat down. There was no business in selling the cars. Each of them was a foreign make from America. Most of them were either Ford or Chevy. Not even the classic cars like the few Mustangs or the few Camaro were going out as no one just did not want to buy them. Both of the makes were in good condition, almost perfect and yet no one liked them. They were just not interested in American cars.

Then his eyes widened as they fell on the blonde teen walking out of the construction zone across the street. Then a smirk grew across his face, thinking of ways to kill him inside the shop. He was in the Skull Saders so he knew what trouble the kid caused them. The clerk also suspected him of killing the entire groups of underlings.

The man looked to his right before motioning for one of the other two men inside the room to go and fetch Naruto. He had the other stay in the shadows and attack the teen as the he came in.

Naruto looked out as a man came towards him from a shop across the street. He was an average looking man with an average build. His brown hair was worn long and his eyes were black. "Hey mister! Wait up!"

Naruto looked at him oddly before standing in place. "What's up?" the blonde asked as he looked at the man. There was something off in the look of the man's eyes.

"I wanted you to look at a few cars that we have in stock," responded the man. Naruto looked at the man with an arched eyebrow before looking at his shirt. There was nothing special about it, but there was something that made him weary. There was something similar to the Skull Saders emblem on the right breast that was hidden under the flapping part of the open jacket.

Naruto walked through the gated doors before looking around at the cars. Each of them was made in America. He could tell by the fact that the driver was on the left instead of the right. And the funny thing was that all of them were classic cars starting from the seventies on to the late eighties. A smile graced his lips as he looked at something that caught his eyes.

The metal thing was a Mustang. The car was lowered slightly and the rims were standard sized, something that he was not going to change. The paint on the thing seemed fresh, being a blood red tint with two black stripes running up the hood. The side windows were one way, tinted so it would be black or red depending on the way you look at it.

"So you interested in the Mustang seventy-three, eh?" the man asked before nearing the front bumper as Naruto got closer to look at the hunk of metal.

The blonde nodded slightly before peering inside from the windshield. "Yeah, I am really interested, what's the price?"

The man smirked as he heard the large door slam down onto the ground. "Your life," he muttered, making Naruto's eyes narrow before swinging around behind him, clocking the guy that closed the door from hitting him. The man went sliding across the floor before he hit the steel curtain of a door.

The man that was at the bumper tried to get the blonde from the side before the blonde move. What he was not expecting was to feel a kick to the chest, pushing him backwards a few feet and to the ground on his back.

The blonde twisted his body, settling into a steady Juuken Ryu stance before assaulting the guy that slid into the steel curtain with many strikes. He could feel many of the pressure points lock up as soon as he touched them before stopping, allowing the man to drop to the floor dead.

The lead clerk ran up to Naruto with a bat in his hand from the counter. The blonde twisted his body before gripping him by the head and slamming him into the ground. His feet lifted before kicking the one that led him inside, knocking him out. The ex shinobi looked down at the man at his feet before picking him up and slamming him into a nearby wall.

"Alright, I want answers," Naruto growled out as he looked at the man.

The man looked at the blonde with anger mixed with fear. Why should he give the blonde any answers? He was just a nuisance that would not last long against their leader. "Why should I tell you a ass raping monkey?" he spat out, smirking as he saw his last comrade walk up behind Naruto with the bat that was dropped.

Naruto's right hand slid behind his back, reaching for the sideways holster. It was actually easy to conceal with a long enough shirt and no one really looked back there for a weapon anyways. His hand slid a kunai into his palm, hearing something behind him. With a swift movement the blonde impaled the kunai into the man's head behind before letting the man drop down.

His hand went for another kunai. "Are you sue you won't tell me anything?" the blonde asked dangerously. His hand showed a kunai before placing it near the man's naval.

The clerk's eyes widened in shock and fear. The blonde had jus killed to men in under ten minutes as if it was nothing and the blonde now had the clerk into a position where he could get killed easy. "Alright, I will tell you everything that you want to know!"

Naruto smirked before pulling the kunai away from the man. "Good, start telling," Naruto said with a slight smirk. The fall of the Skull would come soon.

Naruto grumbled slightly as he drove up to the house in his new car. The man was easy to crack, not surprisingly. The man broke down crying about halfway through his information, begging to be let go and to survive. But Naruto did not leave him alive. The man died. The blonde could not afford him to be going top the wrong person right now. No, it could not happen like that.

But the car was the seventy-three mustang that he saw earlier. He was able to get a hold of the keys and just left, making sure that he left no signs that he was there and that meant taking care of the cameras that were there. The funny thing was that there was only one and yet they sold vintage cars. It was amazing that people did not try and steal them before and try to sell them for profit. Then again, it was owned by the Skull Saders so it was no real surprise that there was only one. They most likely stole the stuff from other dealers.

What the clerk told the blonde was interesting. What he told the blonde was that a team called Sleeping Forest had challenged the Skull Saders so they started to put up posts around the main base which turned out to be an old abandoned bowling ally. There were six groups, each a team of four. Then the main base had a lot more people. Especially leading up the tower. But they were all ill trained from what Naruto could tell from his previous fights. So it would be generally easy.

He moved his body through the house, looking around as he did so. He was sure that someone had heard the engine as he drove up. there was no way that no one heard it and he was pretty sure on who heard it as well as Ringo was out and about and Ikki was out trying something and Mikan was out with her friends or something of the sort. The only one that was home was Rika. The blonde looked at his watch before sighing. It was almost as if no one was home.

Then he heard the door shut behind him. His body twisted till he could see Rika with a stern look towards him. "How the hell did you get the Mustang?" she asked as she thumped her foot on the ground. He gulped slightly as she walked

"I got it in a bet," Naruto strained out as he leaned back slightly from her imposing figure. A slight, not noticeable sweat started at his brow as she leaned and looked at him in the eyes. He saw her nod slightly before walking around him.

"Alright, I will take you to get your license tomorrow," she said simply as she walked to the kitchen. Naruto sighed in relief. He would have hated it if she figured him out. Then he would have to figure out a way to bribe her over and that would be a lot of things to come up with. And knowing her, it would have been really humiliating.

Before Naruto could turn around, he heard Rika speak up. "Oh, and we are going to negotiate what you are going to do about me not telling the cops that you have a stolen vehicle." She smirked as the blonde froze at her tone of words she felt like she had all the strings and she could treat him like a puppet. It was a good feeling to her.

Naruto shook in fear as he turned his head slightly to watch the older woman leave the room. He had no idea what she had in mind and could only be really good or really bad. He was hoping that it was the former of the two rather then the latter.

He shook his head before heading upstairs. He had so much to do today that he could not afford to be dragging around. He was quick to get to his room and shut the door, not wanting anyone to see what he was going to put on. His hands gripped the black scroll that was along the floor with many other scrolls of various colours.

Naruto sighed as he bit his thumb and ran the blood over the seals. In popping sound and a puff of smoke a modified ANBU set of clothes appeared. The pants were a loose fit then the normal pair and were made of modified denim to prevent tearing. The boots we closed toe with spikes coming off the toes as well and ran to about mid calf. The waist was covered by belts holding up several pouches and scrolls. There was a sleeveless turtleneck that would be covered by the regular ANBU armor made of red and black steel plates fitted to bend the way he does instead of the normal hard leather with some chain mesh under it. The gloves were fingerless gloves that ran up to his elbow and ringed with a studded band at the top with metal plates on the back of the hands. Metal pads were inside the gloves on both sides. The fox like mask was mostly black with gold whiskers and lining along the eyes.

Naruto's eyes traveled to the clock before checking out the time. The clock read eight o' clock. He sighed, before putting on the stuff and his jacket, leaving his mask to the side. He gripped his normal jacket before sliding it on and then a black scroll, unsealing Nightmare's Touch before strapping the large axe like blade to his back. The blonde sighed as he placed his ANBU mask on right. His eyes traveled to Nikaze before smirking. This was going to be good practice as it is just more then a simulation and now he had to try and keep balance while swinging a large weapon.

The four Skull Saders stood on the eastern bridge of the sector. All of them were wearing a cartoon skull like helmet with red horizontal slits for eyes and large X's to act as the mouth. All of theme was wearing similar ATs and purple jackets with a large white cross in the chest. The bridge was a part of the hospital. There was always a fight between the Skull Saders and other teams as the hospital is a natural hotspot for turf as it was a necessity to have for injured and other small time stuff.

One of the men took out a walkie-talkie, clicking the red button at the side and started to speak. "This is the East Sector. There is no sign of any opponents, over." His hand clicked the button before his other one went to take off the front part of the helmet. "I had a fucking date and yet I have to do this!?" he shouted to the sky.

One of his teammates looked at him with a sigh before shrugging. "Yeah, and I had homework to do and you don't see me complaining," he spoke out. "But you are right; it is not like Magaki-san to do this to us. I think he is getting paranoid about stuff."

The one with the open face plate was about to speak before he heard a voice that seemed to come from all directions. "Ask not for whom the bell tolls for," they heard the voice speak.

The one with the walkie-talkie brought the thing to his mouth before trying to speak into it. The button clicked but he was too petrified by fear to speak. He watched the people on either side of him get impaled by a kunai. Then he saw a person shrouded by darkness glide along the floor from the other side of the bridge, a large axe like blade poised to kill. Before the man could even move, his last teammate exploded in a fountain of blood, shrouding the unknown soldier's escape.

Finally, snapping out of his stupor he yelled into the com link. "WE NEED BACK…!"

His words were cut off as he heard the rest of the line, coming right from behind him. "For it tolls for thee," the voice creepily whispered into his ear. The man's eyes looked at the figure, noting that it was a man with a fox like mask wearing black and red. The heavy blade was like an axe as well and his feet were covered by ATs. Before the man could make a move, he screamed from being cleaved in half.

Naruto sighed as he watched the man drop in front of him. The first sector was down with ease. He just hoped that the other clones would be able to do their jobs without much trouble. He heard a click behind him before a static like voice. "Hey, team Beta, are you there?"

A grin formed under his black fox like mask before he walked and picked up the walkie-talkie. "Don't you worry now surviving Skulls," the blonde spoke into the mike, making a clicking sound as he pressed the red button. He could hear yelling in the background as he spoke calmly into it, almost adding a deathly feel to his voice. "Your time will come soon enough."

Magaki cringed as he heard the voice. This was not good. Four of his best men were slaughtered in a matter of minutes, something that he did not think possible. He leaned his head back, not liking the odds. He could tell that the thing that killed his teammates was probably powerful. His hand clicked onto the walkie-talkie before speaking into it. "I want all personal on the look out for a strange figure. I want you to kill him on sight. Now get going!"

Naruto smirked under his mask as he watched Purple jacketed figures roam the tops of the roofs around the old abandoned bowling ally. His hand formed the oh so familiar hand sign before whispering. **"Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu." **In a poof of smoke, five other blonde shinobis in the same garbs as the original appeared. "Alright, I am going to go straight in and you five take out the perimeter and any stragglers that I leave behind. Got it?"

The group nodded before rushing off. Naruto sighed as he got into a semi crouched position. His right hand reached for the hilt of Nightmare's Touch before slapping his left thigh with his free hand. In a flash, the blonde was gone.

Magaki sighed as he sat down. He had two of his teammates stay behind and help him. He sighed as he looked around, sweat starting to come from his brow. He looked nervously at the door. The air was starting to get a chilling feel to it, almost as if it was a blade in the winter. Everything was starting to get to silent. He could hear nothing, not even a small struggle.

Then a static like voice come from the walkie-talkie. "Have you recovered the container?" The voice had some kind of chill to it and cut like a blade, making all of the occupants in the room shiver as if some kind of entity was in the room. The voice had some sort of commanding power that made others respect it, even if they did not want to and was obviously male.

"I don't know!" Maga yelled into the speaker after clicking the red button. "I have my own problems then the blonde whelp. I have someone murdering my team without knowing who it is!"

"Do you have a general idea of this unknown assailant's tactics?" the voice asked, showing some curiosity.

Maga growled slightly. He did not like the person behind the voice. "All I know is that he is silent and has been killing my men quickly. That is all I know."

The voice huffed slightly before some whispers could be heard in the background. Then the voice came back to the picture, showing what he thought. "Alright, that is all we needed to know. I and my accomplice will come by to investigate soon."

Magaki sighed slightly. The person behind the voice freaked him out to an extreme. The two people that were behind the other end of the walkie-talkie were to people that he never saw. Well, he still did not know what they are or who they are for that matter as they kept their face well hidden. All he knew of them were that they were red and black cloaks and were part of an organization called the Akatsuki.

The two of the 'Akatsuki' came to him the day after the incident in the shop. Maga had just got reports from his underlings. Apparently the blonde was powerful enough to kill a few members and was quicker then them when they were on ATs. The two men heard of it and barged in, demanding answers and the boy. The Akatsuki won.

Then a sound disturbed the man's thinking. It was the sound of wood cracking and breaking. The door broke down with ease. In the door way was a blonde with wearing all black with some red and a fox mask. The large black blade that rested on his back dripped with blood. The eerie feeling that hung around him seemed to strike like a blade. "So this is where you guys hang around?" the blonde asked. "Seems like the place that scum like you would hang around in."

Before the blonde could make more comments the two beside Magaki rushed towards him, one following the other. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he gripped the hilt of his large axe like blade before swinging it, lopping off the firsts head right off. His left arm stiffened, allowing a kunai to drop into his hand before he stabbed into the neck of the oncoming Skull.

Magaki looked at the blonde with shock. His shock snapped as he watched the blonde disappear, leaving his blade stabbed into the ground. The silver cross in the center of the ax gleamed in the moon light. He turned to try and get away before anything else happened. What ended up happening is that a hand gripped him by the neck and lifted him in the air. It was not long before he was staring in the black fox like mask of the person that killed his team. "What do you want?!" Maga spat out.

Naruto shook his head slightly before slamming the Skull leader into the ground. The blonde moved his face close to the man's ear before whispering. "What I want is for you to tell me who you were talking to."

Magaki spat onto the fox mask before laughing slightly. "Hahahahaha, what are you going to do to me?" the bald man asked. "Tie me up and stab me?! I would like to see you try!"

The blonde ex-shinobi sighed as he dropped his grip to the man's ankles. The man did not know how to give up. With quick succession Naruto pickled up the man and spun him around a few times before making him land in the wall. Before Naruto moved forward, he felt a presence come up. "Alright, we are going to make a deal. What is going to happen is that if you win then you will live and I will leave. If you don't you will tell me anything and everything that you know, got it?"

Magaki nodded before everything was starting to turn bright, making him close his eyes. When he opened them, there was nothing there. The dead bodies that were left in the wake of the black assailant were gone. The blade that he stabbed had disappeared into nothingness. Not even the blood that was left behind was now gone as if it was never there.

His body stiffened as he watched two figures brake through the glass and land inside the room. They looked around, trying to spot someone before their eyes landed on Maga. One of them was about seventeen and had B cup breasts but a pear like body. Her short, spiky hair seemed to be a light shade of pink. The other one seemed lie she was fourteen or fifteen. She had a well developing body as well as large breasts. Her long brown hair reached down to about her waist.

He shook his head. He could not be thinking any of those thoughts right now. He had to get out of there before that masked mad man came back and decided to go through with his threat. After all, you cannot lose of you never participate.

"Where are all your teammates?" the pink haired one asked with a smirk. "I mean we hit all of your checkpoints and yet you had no one stationed there. Did they abandon you because they knew that they were going to get sent to the hospital?"

Magaki's eyes widened as he heard that. "What do you mean?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Didn't you see the bodies?"

"What bodies?" the brown haired one asked, showing honest curiosity on her face. "All we found was a few weapons lying on the ground and then nothing else."

Magaki cringed slightly before looking out the window, noting that it was his best plan of escape. He pushed down on his heels before accelerating to the window quickly. "I can't stay here!" he cried out before stepping onto the ledge. His attention was brought up as he heard voices. The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground with the teenager that he beet up a few days ago on his back.

Naruto sighed as he watched from the window. Magaki lost, terribly. At first he thought that the Skull leader would be able to beat Ikki as the dark haired teen had just got his ATs today. But Ikki proved himself by actually pressing his AT against the wall with his hand and launching it up, gaining the Emblems of both the Skull Saders and the Sleeping Forest.

When Ikki, Mikan, Ringo, and Ume left, Naruto jumped down. He could feel Magaki cringe slightly as he tired to get up. The blonde walked up to him before gripping the man by the neck and hefting him in the air. "Alright, you remember the deal Magaki," the masked teen spoke in a menacing voice. "I want to know who that voice that you spoke to was and what your connections are to him."

"Why should I tell you?!" Magaki growled out before getting slammed into a near by wall. He felt his body get thrown through a window, making glass travel along with him. He was about to get up when he felt the back of his neck get gripped by the back harshly. "Alright, you **will** tell me what you know or I **will** hurt you," the ex shinobi said, stressing the words will.

"Alright," Magaki chocked out. "I will tell you everything. A day after I sent my men after you I was visited by two men. They said that they wanted you alive and wanted me to give you to them."

Naruto looked down at the man with a curious glance. "Did they tell you what organization that they come from, and did you get a good look at them?"

Magaki nodded before speaking. "Yes they did. "They said that they are with a group called the Akatsuki." After the word Akatsuki was spoken, Naruto's eyes grew wide before letting go of Magaki. There was no way that he could be found out so fast. There was just no way that it could happen like that.

His eyes landed on the Skull leader as he tried to escape through the door. A kunai landed in the blonde's hand before being launched at the man into his calf, rendering him crippled. "Alright, tell what they looked like," Naruto sad in a dark tone, watching Magaki scream in pain.

But Magaki refused to tell. He preferred to hold his leg and try to soothe the pain. Before he could do anymore soothing, he was kicked in the ribs. "Answer me damn it!" Naruto yelled, trying to figure who was after him.

"I don't know!" Magaki cried out.

Naruto sighed as he wiped his hand over his masked face, trying to cool himself down. "Alright, since you know nothing of what they look like I guess I can end your pain." Before Magaki could say anything, he screamed his last scream in his life. If only he spotted the kunai in the masked killer's hand he would have survived.

In the distance there were four figures, two on each side. "So this is the one eh Simca?" the one next top the buxom pink haired girl asked.

The pink haired woman smirked as she looked at him. "Yup, that would be him," she answered as she licked her lips. "And he will be a perfect addition to our team." She motioned for her companion to come with her. "Come on, let's go and don't look at him like that. You are still the first fox on ATs."

On the other side the two men looked at Naruto. "So this is where he ran off to?" one of the men asked in a gruff voice., "Why can't we just go and tear him to pieces."

The other figure sighed before shaking his head. "For one we need him alive," he answered. "And two, we have no idea what his skills are at this point. We have lost him for two years so we need to figure things out with him." His accomplice sighed before shaking his head, grumbling in disappointment. "Come on, we need to figure out our plan."

A/N Alright I know this is late but I have had no time as I tried out for a play and got a part. Good news is that next week is my last week and I will have more time. Thanks you for the support and everything my special thanks go to my co-author of sorts Killjoy 3000 and another guy whose pen name I can never remember.

Alright, now onto other business. I have two regalia options right now that will be posted in a poll. And here is how it goes

This is a cutter regalia. What it will do is spin so fast that it will launch crescent like blades or any other blade shape that you want. It can cut through almost anything and can have chakra added to it.

This is a lightning based regalia. What it will do is allow the user to move faster, leave off sparks and use electricity to teleport from place to place as long as there is a current. During a storm he will be able to teleport anywhere within the storms reach, especially during a lightning storm.

So there are your two choices. Please help me! And review if you have any other regalia ideas that you want to see in the poll. So for now, this is The Obsidian Blade logging off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Keeper of the Crimson Path**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter five-storm

_Lighting and wind spun around the two fighters like a hurricane as the two attacks collided with each other. Naruto's feet landed on the water as he pushed forward, trying to gain the upper hand. Nightmare's Touch was secured on his back with his right hand, as he did not want to drop the thing into the water below._

_Sasuke kept on pushing forward, trying to prevail out as the victor. No matter what, he was going to win. It was his given right and no on could take that away from him. Yet a person was matching him with no clan! There was no way that he would lose to this blonde ever again! No, it certainly was not an option to lose this match._

_The two soldiers kept up their attack, trying to prevail over the other. The hurricane of wind and lightning around them seemed to only intensify as they kept on trying to kill each other. It was no longer a battle to see who would win but a fight to the death. And in such a fight there could only be one winner. That was all that could happen, in the avenger's mind anyway._

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the blonde made some ground, forcing his spiraling sphere of energy forward. With a final burst of energy, the blonde made contact onto Sasuke, sending the man backwards with a loud bang and floating on his back on the water before he sank down like a stone. _

_But it came at a price. A wisp of lightning came, hitting him straight across the sapphire eyes of the large sword wielder, damaging them to the extent where it would take a few minutes to take care of his eyes. All he could see is nothingness with a few shots of static and lightning._

_Sasuke's hand started to erupt out of the water; gripping the surface like it was a ledge. The avenger managed to pull himself, heavily breathing as the wound on his stomach started to show signs of bleeding. His body had reverted back to its human form, showing that the curse mark at the base of his neck had weakened on supply. He looked at Naruto as he crouched down to nurse his eyes. This fight needed to end. And if he could not win with just brute force, he was going to have to win by another tactic._

_Naruto's vision had come back to him as he raised his body. But it was not in time for what happened next. He felt several kunai come in and graze his body, drawing blood from light wounds. Before any more could hit, the blonde shunshin'd off the water and onto the shore. Before he could even move, he was sent flying back into the ground._

_Sasuke was near the spot that Naruto was with his fist raised in the air. His breathing was labored as he felt his body start to give up. A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched Naruto raise his body and look at Sasuke. With one swift movement the blonde had stabbed Nightmare's Touch into the ground for support. "You honestly do not know what was on those kunais do you dobe?" the avenger asked with a mild grin._

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he looked into his dark room. His breathing was labored once again and his heart was speeding up. _'Damn it! Why am I thinking about those things?! It is past damn it!'_ his fist was curled up as he got up. He felt his muscles stretch as his limbs and joints bent. His lavender eyes traveled to the digital clock. In bright red blocky letters read seven thirty. "As good as any time to wake up I guess," he muttered to himself as he got out of bed and started to get dressed.

The blonde dressed himself up in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, something simple to wear. Of course he decided that it was a good idea to put on some body seals to contain weapons on his left hip and under the sleeves. There was a tiny tear on his right thigh to allow easy access to the kunai pouch that he had under his clothes.

Before he could move, his hands had to clutch his head in pain, his thumbs proving that the source of the problem was the eyes. Quickly, the blonde dug through the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out black wife-beaters, boxers, and socks along the way before gripping a small vile with a clear liquid labeled morphine and a syringe. He tilted the bottle before stabbing the needle into the cardboard cap. His hands shakily pulled back the plunger, taking up some of the liquid before he gently dropped the bottle back onto a sock. His right arm smacked against the flesh his right arm, exposing a vain. The syringe sunk into the vain before Naruto pressed down on the plunger, injecting the substance.

'_Shit, have not had an episode like that in along time'_ the blonde thought as he put back the stuff that he got out of the dresser. Once finished putting back the clothes, he walked into the bathroom with his sunglasses in hand. The blonde then looked into the mirror, setting down his shades on the counter. His index finger and his thumb ran over the vertical scars that were on each eye before spreading them out, making his eyes even more visible to the light.

What he saw made him groan. Sure, his lavender eyes with the barely visible pupil were still there but it was what was there along with them that made him groan. All around the eye he could see red throbbing as both eyes devoured them back into the milky depths. His hands let go of the outer flesh, allowing the skin to take normal position. _'Kyuubi must be acting up again. Damned fur-ball probably wants something. I will talk to her later as I have things to do.'_

The blonde walked into the kitchen with his hands freshly putting on his sunglasses. All he could see was Ikki who was eating a bowl of cereal. As the blonde drug his body to the coffee pot, he started to question the crow like teen. "So, where's Mikan?"

"She went out saying that she is tired of being cooped up and drug Ume along for the ride as well," Ikki answered back. "Ringo is still sleeping and Rika went out for some unknown reason."

The blonde sighed as he shook his head and finished the rest of his coffee. "Well Ikki," the blonde said as he went for the front door. "I am going out. Looks like you are going to have the house to yourself until Ringo gets up. Don't do anything that you shouldn't know with her." Before the black haired teen could figure anything out, the blonde demon container grabbed the car keys and left leave the house.

Rika sighed as she walked down the street. She was not having a good morning. Her fight was rescheduled to another date and her plane ticket was non refundable. That left her without money for a week or so and she was hoping that the next fight was nearby, as she could not take any form of transport. And then she started to see familiar buildings and people grinding their way around it as she used to before. It was really hurting her. She wanted to touch the sky again and to let herself go again but she was too afraid of it to happen.

Before she could go any further, she spotted a tall man with a large beer gut. His skin was really pale and his hair was slightly balding with a shiny part on top of his head. He was sitting in a lotus position upside down with one AT on his foot and the other on his head, which he was riding on. She could see a perverted gleam in his eyes as he stared at her ass. And the worst part about it was that he was a few inches away from her.

With a swift kick the pervert was sent into a wall, making a small, human-sized crater into the concrete. "Wow, what did the wall do to you to send that guy into it?" she heard a familiar voice call out from behind. But her angered mind would not allow her to process who the voice belonged to. With a quick movement, Rika spun around to punch the owner in the face. But before it could reach his face as she intended to, her fist was caught at the wrist.

With a fluid motion, Naruto pulled Rika into a deep hug, wrapping his arms around his back. At first, the motion surprised Rika. She was not expecting anyone to do that to her, well, except for perverts. But she was not expecting Naruto to do this to her. She could hear him speak soothing words into her ear while he lightly rubbed her back. Slowly she closed her eyes and started to cry into his chest as she returned the hug.

Naruto sighed as listened to Rika cry. He did not want to find her like this. It pained him to actually hear her cry about life. And she cried hard to, as if she pent up everything her whole life. She cried about her former boyfriend breaking his legs, about how she was scared of her wings, about what she was afraid of happening if Ikki got his wings, and about how her parents died. Everything that she could see messed up in her life, she cried about it.

When she was finally got her crying down to a low sniffle, Naruto pushed her off his chest, gripping her shoulders. His hands went for her chin as she looked down from his eyes, making her tilt her head back and slightly and look him in the eyes. His thumbs started to stroke her cheeks, whipping the tears of her soft skin.

Her eyes shinned slightly as she looked at him. One of her hands gripped his sunglasses and peeled it away from his face, exposing his slowly closing white eyes. Her brown eyes became shielded as her eyelids closed over them. Her face drew near to his before quickly closing the distance, capturing his lips in her own.

She felt a sudden spark from them, jolting through the body and exciting her. She had not had a feeling like that since Sora was alive. But she made the kiss short, as she did not want to cause a scene. When she pulled back, she looked into his dazed eyes. She could tell that he had the same feeling that she had gained from the kiss.

She looked up and down his body as she put the sunglasses back over his pupil-less orbs. Naruto smiled lightly down at her before looking at his car. "I brought the mustang here," he told her. "Want to go out?"

Rika smiled at the blonde before gripping his hand and running off to the car. This may be her chance to finally get what she wanted. If she got her treasure, she was damned sure that she would never let anyone it away from her. He was hers and if they wanted then for their selves, then they would have to go through her.

As the duo drove along the streets Naruto looked at several places before casting a side glance to Rika. To him, she was everything that he wanted in a woman. She was funny, strong willed, definitely powerful, and had a very attractive air around her that made her so attractive to him.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Naruto asked as he made the corner.

Rika's eyes scanned around, looking for any place that struck her fancy. A smirk came across her face as she found where she wanted to go. There in bright neon colors was the sign for Gear Head Electronics. "Lets go there," she said as her hand pointed at the building. The blonde looked over to where she was pointing before smirking and driving to the parking lot.

Naruto opened his door before closing it with a loud metallic clang. He turned to his right as he watched Rika get out of the car before smirking, locking the doors along the way. "Not used to being in an American style car are you?" he asked teasingly.

She shook her head before walking to his side of the car and grabbing his hand, dragging him into the store.

Naruto looked around the inside of the store. It was basically like the name said. There were so many gears and manikins made of gears. The walls were done with some type of steel with a diamond pattern. The counter looked as if it was one giant gear. It was exactly what the name said, as Naruto predicted.

The couple walked into the store with no problem, walking around and looking at everything. Naruto noticed Rika was looking at the electronics that the store had to offer but that was not what he was looking at. He could see several mirrors placed at the corners of the place and angled so the clerk could see everything. The clerk at the register had a gun under the counter. From what he could make out, this place was very protective when it comes to their stuff.

The blonde looked at the brunette as she stopped at the cameras. His head was cocked to the side slightly as he started to question why she needed one. "Hum, Rika-chan, why do you need another camera? I thought you had one."

Rika sighed as she looked at Naruto, already having her camera chose out. It was a very slim thing that was mostly red with a silver rose on the side of the push out lens and the Kodak insignia on it. "My other one broke in an accident." Her voice was simple, not hinting that she was lying nor was it hinting that she was not. Her hand gripped the tag top it before going to the counter with Naruto in hand, literally

"Will that be all for you two?" the clerk asked in a dark monotone voice. Rika nodded slightly as Naruto got out his wallet. "That would be 40,226 yen please."

Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor as he looked at the price. He had never seen a camera cost so much. Hesitating slightly, he pulled out his visa card and ran it through the card reader. The cashier smiled as he gave them receipt and the camera.

The couple walked out of the store and to the Mustang's trunk. "So, where to next?" Naruto asked as he put the camera in the trunk and locked it.

Rika sighed as she looked across the street. It was an old arcade place that she went to when she had free time during junior high and high school. Her lips cracked into a smile as she turned to Naruto. "Lets go to Game Paradise."

The blonde looked over to the arcade before shrugging his shoulders. The place seemed like fun and he had wanted to go to and arcade so why not go to one when the opportunity has shown itself? The blonde gripped her hand before walking out of the parking lot.

Naruto looked around the place and he could honestly say that he liked the place. The whole place was lit up by black lights, making the neon colors on the walls light up as if they were glow in the dark. The inside was huge and to one side he could see the prize wall and on the other he could see where a person could get some coins to play the games.

He turned to Rika as he felt her nudge him in the ribs. "Hey Naruto-kun," she spoke out in an adorable voice. "Could I borrow some money?"

Naruto sighed as he pulled out his wallet and gave her a few bills. She smiled as she ran off to the token machines. Naruto stood at his spot, bringing his hands to his temples and rubbing them slightly. _'For some odd reason, I think those eyes are going to get me broke in no time,' _he thought.

Before he could move, he watched a very attractive woman around his age walk to him. She had curves ion all the right places with dirty blonde hair and pale white skin, looking like a china doll. Her bust was not anything to show off but it did not take away from the fact that she was beautiful. "Hey there sexy," she said in a purr as she started to back him into a wall. She placed one arm at the side of his head before using the other to rub his neck slightly. She smiled at his nervous features. They just made him so irresistible at the moment. She pressed her body against him, grinding her privates against his. "Why don't we go and do some, extra activities."

Naruto was about to answer before the blonde woman was pulled away from him and thrown into a game called_ 'High school Date From Hell'_, destroying it. Naruto's wide eyes turned to Rika as she looked at him angrily. From the look in her eyes, he could tell that she would be worse then Tsunade if she got mad enough. "Have mercy," he squeaked out before getting pulled towards Kami knows where.

Rika walked over to the bathroom before throwing him in. her body moved through the doorway before closing the door and locking it with a click. Her chocolate eyes traveled to Naruto's shaking form as he backed up from her, bumping into the sink. She moved through staggering steps towards him. When she reached him, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened at the contact of her lips. He was expecting a lot of things, pain, hurtful words, but not this. This kiss was way in the back of his mind for things that were going to happen. But he could feel so much emotion in it. There was so much passion that it egged him on to close his eyes and rub her back while kissing her. And that is what he did.

Rika moaned as she felt his hands glide across her sweater clad back. She could feel his tongue lick across her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her moist caverns known as her mouth, something that she was all to happy to allow. His tongue dominated hers, exploring the tasteful wonders of her mouth.

The kiss was bliss to them but it had to end. With one deep gasp of air, Rika pulled away from the blonde, leaving him dazed. She smiled lightly as she watched him regain composure. When she knew that his milky white eyes were on her, she lost the smirk. "You are now mine and mine alone, got it?" she asked while giving him a look that said _'I dare you to argue me'_.

Naruto nodded weakly. "Yes Rika-chan," he said. The woman in front of him smiled lightly before gripping his hand and taking him out of the bathroom to play in the arcade. Both of them ignored the stares that they got as they were to focused in on what had just happened in the bathroom.

It was not until three that they got out of the arcade and went to some place called Rider's Café. It was a huge place that seemed to be bouncing with crazy music. Naruto looked at the place with a cocked head as he turned to his new girlfriend. "SO why are we here?" he asked.

Rika sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Well, I was a Storm Rider at one point so I used to come her and hang out with my team. So I thought it would be nice to show you this place as you are also a soon-to-be Storm Rider."

Naruto shook his head as he still looked. "But neither of us has a set of ATs on us at all," he stated as he watched random Storm Riders roll in on their wheeled shoes. Rika sighed as she gripped his hand and walked up to the bouncer to get them in.

The couple sat down at a table with a couple of soft drinks in their hands. Naruto had wide eyes though. Rika has been getting scarier and scarier to him in his eyes. At first the bouncer would not let Naruto in as he was not a known Storm Rider yet and Rika was really known at the time she was riding. Needless to say, the bouncer will not be able to walk for a very long time and he will never have any children of his own.

Rika looked at him with a slight smile as she sat on his right. She had not had a feeling like this in a long time. Not since Sora had lost that match and broke his legs. To her, the former Sky King was her wings, her everything in the world and when he lost, she had as well. But now that Naruto was here, she had been getting doubts about everything that she had thought. Maybe Sora was not her wings. Maybe she had her own still. She shook her head lightly. No, that was not a possibility. There was no way that it could be like that. To make sure that the feeling would never leave her, she was going to have to get Naruto off of ATs and down to earth with her. For right now though, she will enjoy her time with him. She clung her body to him, snuggling into his arm as she waited for the waiter to come and take their order.

Naruto looked at the waiter as he made is way to their table. "So what would you two be having today?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Naruto was about to speak when Rika interrupted. "We will take the steak and for desert we will have the lava cake and one small bowl of strawberry ice cream." Naruto looked at her with a quizzical look. Her eyes shifted to him, telling him not to question. A smile lit across her face as she snuggled back into him, seeing that the waiter was on his way to tell the chef their order.

It was about thirty minutes when their steak came by. Surprisingly enough, the huge steak was cut in two, giving each about a half a pound. Looking at the silverware, the two began to eat, occasionally feeding each other. Rika was on cloud nine as she was being fed her desert. She shared the lava cake but not the ice cream. That she wanted fed to her.

Rika was licking off the rest of her spoon as Naruto fed her the rest of the ice cream. The volcano cake and the stake were already finished and they just paid for what they ate, or rather Naruto paid and left a tip.

The two were about to leave when they heard a loud gun shot go off at the entrance. The blonde could hear everyone scream as they watched the second bouncer, or what was left of him, get hurled through the crowd. His hands slowly went to his thigh, pulling out a kunai through the tear. The owner of the shotgun was the pervert that Rika kicked earlier. So far, he had not noticed her and was still searching around. That moment in time gave Naruto enough time to hide the blade in the back of his pants and hide Rika.

"Where is that brown haired bitch!" the pervert yelled, trying to get Rika out and center.

"What brown haired girl," Naruto asked as he hopped over the bench and leaned against it, showing his body to the man.

"You know whom I am talking about Blondie," the man seethed out, lowering his aim.

Naruto sighed as he looked the man over and took a large whiff of the air around him. "Alright, from the smell of things and the looks of your body, I would say that you belong in a prison. You are obviously bad at aim as you are using a shotgun, something that scatters your shots and adds more power instead of something that is easy to conceal like a pistol of some sort. Your eyes are dilated, meaning that you are either on PCP, LSD, Crystal, or some other narcotic. I can also smell some type of plant, the five-leaf kind of plant. So that right there tells me, that you are one shot away from being an OD victim right there."

"You son of a bitch!" the man yelled as he raised his gun to fire. But his finger was near able to pull the trigger as he felt a sharp pain in his crotch. The man fell to the ground withering in pain, pulling out the kunai that had found its way into his balls.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Rika. He motioned for the car and she knew what he meant. They should not be there as there would be to many uncomfortable questions when the police came by, questions that they would not be able to answer. So, the two left as quickly as possible, getting out of the district so the police would not spot them.

Naruto drove up to one last store on Rika's part. It was almost five and Naruto had something that needed to be done tonight. All he hope was that this would not take to long.

Rika walked Naruto inside, gripping his hand. The sign outside had, in fancy writing, Cloud 9 Lingerie. She looked at the blonde before smiling and setting him down. Naruto knew what that smile meant. It meant that if he looked at anyone besides her, he was gone. _'For some odd reason or another, I kind of like being hers,'_ he thought to himself as he got up and stretched. _'Did not know that she would force this relationship though.'_

What the blonde did not notice is Simca walking up to him from behind. Before he could react, the pinkette wrapped her arms around him tightly and start to press her body against him tightly, making sure that he could feel her breasts. Her tongue licked the shell of his ear as she began to speak. "So Foxy-kun, ready for tonight?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Naruto blushed heavily as he felt sweat starting to go down his forehead. "Hum, yeah Simca-chan," he spoke out in a cracked, nervous voice. "But now is a bad time."

Simca smirked, hugging him even harder. "Really now," she spoke out in a slight pouty voice. "All I wanted to do is to tell you to meet me at the top of the Capcon office building downtown."

Naruto nodded slightly. He really did need to know where to go.

"Simca, why are you holding him?" the blonde shinobi and the pink haired woman heard Rika bellow out.

Simca smiled lightly as she let go of Naruto and walked over to Rika who was holding several bags of clothes and Naruto's wallet. "Hey Rika, I was just greeting my fellow coworker," Simca spoke out.

Rika sighed as she shook her head. "You never did change did you?" Rika asked, narrowing her eyes lightly.

Simca chuckled at the woman before starting to speak. "Are you still the Thorn Queen?" she asked. "Do you still have the Regalia that I made for you or did it crumbled like your rose wings after the fall of the Icarus, Sora?"

Rika glared at the woman before gripping Naruto and walking out. "Sorry Simca, but I have no time for you," Rika seethed out.

Simca smirked as she watched Rika and Naruto walk out of the store. Her tongue swept across her lips as she thought of what could happen. "My, my Foxy-kun, aren't you a cute little fox. Tame Rose-chan and me and her will nurture you right to where you belong, the top of the Trophaeum"

A/N And cut! Airtight, I know slightly late but it is not as late as the other chapter. So, I know this may seem like a filler chap but it is not, it is for development and to show you that, well, Simca is Simca. Any who, I am sorry for making Rika OOC but it was the only thing I can think of at the moment. And do not comment on the morphine or the drugs. One, Naruto uses the drug for medical reasons, of course. The reason being as the eyes use chakra and have chakra flowing through them. So, do to his constant change in chakra, pain will ensue. And I know that the drugs the pervert uses are super soldier drugs and he should not feel pain. I did not realize till it was to late and could not do anything about it.

On another note for the story, the pole is closed and you people gave me some excellent ideas but the one that I like the most is the one about combining the two regalia ideas that I posted last chap. So, that is the winner. Sorry for the people who came up with their own ideas.

And another note, I am really considering adding two more people but that is it. I am considering Female Kyuubi and Ringo. I am not sure but do not say that Ringo should only be for Ikki. I know that happens in the manga.

And I also have a something to tell you guys as well. Naruto will not go on Ikki's team for the reason that it will take away from Ikki. So, put this into your thoughts for future plans. Genesis is made up of a lot of teams.

So, with those thoughts in your head, Ibid you, a due.


	6. Chapter 6

**Keeper of the Crimson Path**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter six-Welcome to Genesis

_Naruto could feel his vision begin to fade. Everything around him started to lose color at first, then his sight began to narrow and narrow till all he could make out was outlines. His eyes were in pain as he crouched to the ground, rubbing them to make the pain go away._

_Sasuke smirked as he looked at the blonde in front of him. "So, you finally figured out what was on that kunai eh Dobe?" the black haired teen rasped out._

_"What kind of venom is this?" the blonde asked, trying to get his line of sight back, only finding it worse and worse._

_"A special one that attacks the eyes directly," Sasuke replied in triumph. "The venom is specially made for Jinchuuriki like you."_

_"So, if you can't win like a soldier you win like an assassin huh Sasuke?" the blonde asked as he raised himself, trying to go off on sound alone. "So, the question is what are you going to do next teme?"_

_Sasuke chuckled at the blond. "First a little story." A maniac grin crossed his face as his pale arm sheathed his __Kusanagi. "You know, I was always envious of you. You always picked things up quickly. Everything just came easy to you while I had to use my sharingan just to up my status and keep above you. Your mind was like my sharingan, every time you saw something you had it down. All you had to do was to put it in practice. Now, we see who will lives and who dies."_

_In a relatively slow speed, Sasuke unsheathed his blade and poised it to strike, showing that he was now in control of the situation. He now had complete control of everything. And it felt so good to him. He could now finally prove that he was the strongest and he alone. Soon after the fall of Naruto, his brother would fall and then he would have everyone at his feet._

_"Now, you die dobe."_

Naruto groaned as he rolled over and hit the alarm clock. As soon as he got home he decided that he was going to take a nap, feeling a little tired from lack of sleep. So, he was clad in only a pair of blue jeans. He moved his body around the room, gathering the equipment that he needed. The first thing that he gripped was a tank top with some plates of heavy material. He grabbed a pair of more durable black denim pants that had many more pockets then his previous. He also put on some seals along his arms for storage and also attached a kunai holster sideways to the back of his hip.

Before he went out the window he looked at his jacket. "Maybe I can leave that for the other ego. It suits him more than the one that I am going to give Shokaze." With a quick eye, he spotted a jacket that Rika got him about a week ago. She said that Ikki would not take it but the blonde had his doubts about that. It was made of regular blue denim. The left sieve was made of regular shirt wear while the right sleeve had several buckles coming off of it. On the back of it was a broken up heart (for more details look at my profile)

Doing a last once over of what he had on, he gripped put on Shokaze and went out the window. His eyes looked from left to right, trying to spot anyone that would notice him before landing on the crouching figure of Rika. Her back was turned to him as she nailed the shingles into the roof. When he and Rika got back, Ikki jumped the gun and said that Mustang was now contaminated and thus got thrown out the window, skidded across the roof while dragging shingles with him and fell to the mattress below that was filled with dust mites.

He sighed as he turned his back to his girlfriend. He could not risk her going with him. Not with what he had heard from the Skull Saders. The Akatsuki were here and they wanted him. He just needed to play it cool.

As he stepped the ball like wheels against the roof, he heard something that he really did not want to. "And where do you think you are going Naru-Kun?' Rika spoke out as she nailed in the last shingle.

The blonde scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked at his brown haired girlfriend throw her hammer into his room and stalk towards him. Her hips swung sensually as she walked in perfect balance, making sure that her steps were well balanced…making sure to draw his attention in a sensual manner.

"I was going out Rika-chan," the blonde spoke out, stuttering at every syllable that escaped his mouth. The brown haired girl was excellent at seduction, more so then most girls that he had met. And he had been on several missions where he had to deal with kunoichi trying to get into somewhere where they did not belong.

"Really now?" she asked as she placed her hands on him, one at his left breast and the other down south. From a sensual smile to sinister grin, her hands started to squeeze tightly, almost to the point of breaking. She craned her neck, putting her lips next to his ear. "Now tell me where are you really going."

Her voice rang through his ears in a harsh whisper, scaring the blond even more so then he already was. "I was going to go to the top of Capcon office building downtown," he croaked out.

"Ah," Rika returned, loosening her grip to relieve his pain but still keeping a slight grip. "Now tell me what you were going to do there."

"I was going to ride with a few friends on a bet," Naruto spoke out, knowing what would happen if he did not tell her the truth.

Rika sighed as she let him go. She did not like the fact that he was on his way to become a Storm Rider. It was just unsettling in her mind. And it was not the fact that he could hurt himself badly or die. Surprisingly enough that was not the case. The case was that she was not there with him. For some reason she wanted to be next to him when he rose up the Trophaeum. And the only way to do that was to be by him most of the time. Besides, it was her duty to be by him anyways. "I'm going," she simply stated, crossing her arms.

Naruto looked at her with an arched eyebrow before shaking his head. "I can't let that happen Hun."

Her brown eyes narrowed into a glare as she snatched his sunglasses to look into his eyes. A small smile her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. "Really now," her lips moved in a soft whisper. She could sense his heart about to skip several beats as his breathing hitched. She moved her face in front of his, moving her lips closer and closer to his. Her arms started to tighten around him.

Then it happened.

Her lips claimed his for their own, smashing against him. His eyes were wide with shock as hers were closed with pleasure. Slowly but surely his eyes closed as he rubbed her back, giving the kiss back to her. He would hear her moans as he touched certain spots on her back. There was just so much in the kiss that he could not explain. Lust, passion…even love. He had never really felt it but he knew what it was. It was just that one thing that he could not really describe just feel.

Finally the need for air got too much for the two, forcing them to pull back. Both of them were panting lightly. Rika had a shit-eating smile on her face as she put the blonde's sunglasses on his face. "Are you sure that you are not going to let me go?" she sensually whispered into his ear, keeping her grip incase he said no.

"You won't take no for an answer will you?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. His question was only confirmed when the brown haired woman nodded at him. "Alright, get on my back then we will be on her way."

A laugh escaped her lips as she let go of him, allowing the blonde to turn around and crouch. She moved her body towards him, getting on his back. She felt his callused hands run over her legs, supporting her weight so she would not fall of his back. She hugged his neck and shoulders tightly her chin was rested on the crook of his neck, wanting to see where he was going to go.

With a quick fluid motion, the blonde bounced off the roof and started to fly from rooftop to rooftop, enjoying the air around him. For some reason, he felt free to be on the rooftops. ATs were like wings for the feet, allowing the person who wears them fly. He looked behind him and saw the content face of Rika. He could see a look of happiness on her. She was made for the sky as he was. Rika turned her head to look the blonde in his shielded eyes before smiling brightly, closing her eyes in enjoyment. Naruto smiled even brighter as he looked ahead, trying to not hit anything along the way.

Simca smiled as she sat down on top of the cooling unit. She had just arrived and was now waiting for Naruto to show up, something that she knew he was going to do. The woman that controlled the Glam Slum had cameras viewing every part of the city as she had other places to be.

She looked at the two people that she had brought with her. One was a teen around her age. His red hair was worn short while his eyes glowed red like fire. His skin was pale while his clothes were a bit weird, a red t-shirt with a brown coat over it with fur and some tight jeans. At his feet were what seemed to be really fast ATs. The wheel casing was skinnier the Nikaze at home and had flames around. The worst part of all was that there was the crouching form of Kyuubi with flaming tails.

The last person hat she looked at was a guy in a wheel chair. He had a carefree expression on his face as he looked upwards into the sky. His long, spiky brown hair floated slightly in the light winds. "So, Rika-chan had found another eh Simca?" he asked as he turned his attention to the pink haired woman.

Simca smiled at the man. "That she has, and she seemed happy to be around him' she spoke out. "What, jealous that she can move on and you can't Sora?"

Sora growled out lightly before regaining composure. "It's not that. It is what happens when he falls. Will she be able to handle it or will it end up the same like me and her?"

Simca sighed. "Oh, pretty little Icarus. Foxy-kun won't fall like you because he is not meant to be the Wind King. He is meant to create his own path, not fall under yours." She smirked lightly as the man started to glare at her before turning to the night sky again, seemingly out of comebacks.

"So, is this guy as good as you say he is Simca-san?" the red haired man asked as he walked towards the bubbly woman. "I mean, you have a lot of faith for this one to win the bet, not very many people can master ATs in a weeks time."

Simca smirked. "You seem to have a lot of doubt Spit Fire. He is a fox. You should be happy that he is so good. After all, you have seen him for yourself and you even said he was good."

Spit Fire sighed as he turned his head in a seemingly random direction. "He's her," he muttered to the wind, catching both Simca's and Sora's attention. As clears as day, Naruto blurred in I with his strange jacket and Rika on his back. With little effort, he set Rika down on the floor before taking a look at everyone.

With a puzzled look he turned to Simca. "You are they?"

Simca sported a small smile. "Well, the guy in the wheel chair, Sora, is the observer and the one on the ATs, Spit Fire will be participating in our little games. Both of them know a great deal about you so lets get started in our game shall we. Naruto nodded lightly before looking at the two.

"Name the rules and then we'll play."

A/N Alright, sorry for the late chapter. I will try not to be as late as this one. Does not mean that I will be successful. So, any ideas? Oh, and the pairings are Naruto/Simca/Rika/Ryo/Maybe Kyuubi/Maybe Ringo. So, if you guys got any complaints then list them off. And to the guy that suggested that we combine the two regalia ideas. We are going to do that but I am not using Tempest Road as it is already taken I need other ideas and the Alter Ego will appear later. And Mar's Maelstrom will be put on Hiatus for a little while longer. So, this is Blade, signing out.


	7. AN

A/n

Alright, this an Authors note that you guys might lile. I have been spending time on my own alot recently, due to some recent events. I got sent to the hospital on multiple occasions, real bad stuff has been going on and I have been sinking deeper and deeper and yeah. Now I am on heavy medications to try and cope but get this. I am tired of being gone, of getting reviews to tell me to update. What I am going to do is a massive update of all my stories but first I am going to take them all down, and rewrite the ones I need to. I have a list right now of the stories I am going to tackle first and rewrite first.

Fabled Love

Lazy Maelstrom

Mar's Spiral

Kitsune at Yokai

Keeper of the Crimson Path

The Demon Hunter and the Shinigami

The others will be archived till later but not on this site. I will get back to them when I get a chance.

And to those who are mad at me, go ahead and yell, go ahead and be mad, I deserve it but it is not going to stop me from writing, cause that's all that I have going and I love it. If you want to know, I have gotten a new email and if you ask me in PM I will send it you, but right now, I need to rewrite all my stuff one at a time, I am not going to post anything new at the moment,. just rewrite what I got till everything is done. And if I have not said this before, everything will be deleated and reposted, no matter what the reviews are.


End file.
